Otra vida
by Kiryhara
Summary: Un juramento hecho en una vida pasada con la suficiente fuerza, puede proyectarse hacia las vidas siguientes. Patearse el trasero, en el lenguaje de Kagura y Sougo, era su versión retorcida sobre el juramento de que su amor duraría para siempre. [Semana OkiKagu; Día 5: Reencarnación]


**¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!**

 **En realidad, no quería quedarme sin participar aunque sea en un día en esta semana dedicada a esta hermosa shipp, a pesar de estar hasta las tetas de trabajos xD espero que disfruten de esto a pesar de ser cortito. La inspiración no dio pa mucho de todas formas. Tampoco era realmente como quería que esto saliera, pero fue lo que me salió :_D**

 **Es posible que contenta errores, ya que no tuve tiempo de editarlo y corregir. Me disculpo de antemano si así es el caso.**

 **Advertencia: Posible OoC (y creo que si lo hay :v).**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. **

**_Semana OkiKagu, Día 5: Reencarnación. Grupo de Facebook: Amamos el OkiKagu/We love OkiKagu._**

* * *

 **Otra vida.**

.

.

.

Mirando las estrellas en el basto firmamento, un pensamiento abordó su cabeza. Desde la tarde de ese día, en donde la Yorozuya había concluido el trabajo para esa extraña señora, no pudo sacarse las palabras que esta dijo una vez Gintoki recibió la paga—la cual, por cierto, Kagura no había olido ni el rastro por el momento—.

" _Personas con lazos tan fuertes como el de ustedes, están destinados a encontrarse en otras vidas"._

La Yato, a pesar de querer una explicación ante aquella declaración, no pudo preguntarle más nada a esa señora porque tan pronto como dijo eso, se esfumó, causándole un susto de los cojones a Gintoki—el pobre casi se mea— y a Shinpachi, que pareció perder su alma en el proceso del desmayo.

Por esa razón, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde aquel suceso, e incluso en su sesión de destrucción mutua—y algunos que otros besos—con el chihuahua roba impuestos del Gobierno no se concentró en lo absoluto, razón por la cual él terminó barriendo el piso con ella—tenerla distraída era la única forma para él ganarle, de todas formas—. Así pues, allí, acostada al lado de su némesis, se decidió a obtener respuestas. Se giró entonces para observar al joven que yacía a su lado.

—Sádico, ¿qué es eso de encontrarse en otras vidas?

Sougo abrió lentamente los ojos—que había tenido cerrados, pues estaba concentrado escuchando los sonidos de la noche—, procesando la pregunta que le había hecho la tonta China. Quiso saber por qué demonios ella estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Por otro lado, le parecía extraño que temas tan profundos como "otras vidas" salieran de la boca de esa inculta Amanto que, según Okita—y la mayoría de personas, la verdad—, sólo pensaba en comida. Iba a preguntarle y a molestarla de ser posible, pero cuando se volteó para mirarla, supo que ella verdaderamente estaba esperando por su respuesta; por su opinión respecto al tema.

El castaño se sentó y suspiró, bajo la atenta mirada azul de su acompañante.

—¿Con otras vidas te refieres a la reencarnación? —preguntó.

¿Reencarnación? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se comía? Kagura no entendía ni papa.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dije, ¿verdad, China estúpida?

La bermellón chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. —¡Si tengo idea!

Después de un poco de burla por parte de Okita y muchos insultos muy bien elaborados por parte de Kagura, Sougo le explicó qué demonios era eso de la reencarnación y que tenía que ver con lo que ella quería saber.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Gin-chan, Shinpachi y yo nos reencontraremos en algún momento después de morir?

—Básicamente.

Aquello no sonaba tan mal. Bueno, aparte del hecho de olvidar todo lo que haya vivido en esa vida que ahora tenía…y, pensando en eso, una idea estúpida en su cabeza apareció. Si ella reencarnaba olvidaría sucesos, momentos, personas…

—¿Tu y yo también nos volveremos a encontrar? —ni siquiera había planeado decirlo en voz alta, por lo que cuando las palabras le salieron de la boca tan fluidamente, se mordió la lengua. Ahora el idiota Sádico se reiría de ella por pensar que podrían volver a encontrarse y estar…bueno, si, juntos, o lo que sea.

—Por supuesto —no esperaba que él fuera totalmente sincero respecto al tema. ¿Le habían cambiado al Sádico? ¿Dónde estaba la estúpida burla? —. ¿Crees que me perdería el placer de patearte el trasero en otra vida?

Si, ese era su sádico.

Kagura entonces se sentó y lo miró fijamente. —Ya está, Sádico. En la próxima vida te encontraré y te patearé el trasero.

Sougo entonces tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. —Entonces es una promesa, China.

Patearse el trasero, en su lenguaje, era su versión retorcida sobre el juramento de que su amor duraría para siempre.

.

.

.

En el juego de aquella fiesta infantil sólo quedaban dos finalistas. El vencedor se llevaría consigo una bicicleta de última generación. Un niño y una niña se enfrentarían a muerte para ganar aquel encuentro y ser el feliz dueño de ese objeto de ruedas con bocina.

O bueno, así lo veían ellos.

En realidad, sólo era un juego de Piedra-papel-tijeras.

La niña de cabello bermellón y ojos azules dio un paso hacia adelante, lista para derribar a su contrincante.

El niño de cabello castaño y ojos rubíes también se movilizó hacia el frente, preparado para salir victorioso de aquella fiesta.

El anfitrión hizo el conteo regresivo y fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. No necesitaron palabras para comunicarle su mensaje al otro; llegó fuerte y claro…

" _¡Voy a patearte el trasero!"._

—¡Kagura, Sougo, a jugar!

.

.

.

 _Algunos creen que existe un mundo más allá de nuestra percepción, en el que los lazos de amor son para siempre._

* * *

 **Y eso ha sido todo. Es posible que participe en otro día con un fic nuevo, pero no prometo nada. Tengo la idea pero no tengo la estructura. Todo depende de mi ánimo y por supuesto, de mi tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Como dije arriba, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben que los reviews son bien recibidos :3**

 **Gracias por leer ^3^**

 **Se despide de ustedes Kiry, paz.**


End file.
